I am Here for You
by AkumaAmaeru22
Summary: Chrno and Rosette always seem to be getting into trouble, embarrassing or just plain cute. See what happens with our favorite couple from Chrno Crusade!R
1. Chapter Story 1

**Okay, I am so sorry, but I will not continue Promise Me. I tried, but it just didn't work out, so as an apology, here is a different story that I will attempt to go on with, Sorry to all my reviewers! Here it is! This is going to be a bunch of short drabbles about chrno and Rosette fluff, I will accept any ideas, cute, embarrassing, ect. Just let me know! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Four simple words: I don't own Chrno Crusade…. Wait a second…**

I am Here for You

**Story One: When Did I love you?**

**Chrno's Pov **

I don't know when I started to feel for her. It might have been when I first saw her fearless, curious face. It was something inside of me that said to know her and her brother better, become friends. I later found out that her name was Rosette Christopher, and her brother Joshua.

Anyway, I played with them, getting to know their personalities. Rosette was a strong, courageous girl. She was very determined and loved to explore. So much energy she had.

Joshua was frail, but strong. He would never give up and seemed to have a tight bond with his sister. He told me once that he sometimes worried that she would get into big trouble one day from wreaking a house or something because she was so, so…spirited. We had a good laugh at the thought of her running into The Statue of Liberty with a rowboat. We couldn't stop laughing for a good hour.

But somewhere along the line, I met with Aion again. Aion, the one who took my horns, the one who took Joshua from Rosette, the person who began our search and the reason why Rosette and I are so close. I reason why Rosette will not live a full lifespan.

So here we are, 4 years later, still searching. Rosette won't live to the age of 20. She does, however, still have a lot of spunk and she has managed to wreak buildings AND run into the Statue of Liberty with a steamboat! Ahhh! Rosette is so hopeless sometimes.

Along the way we made new friends though. Azmaria, the young Apostle that we saved and Satella, the Jewel Summoner from Germany that we met. Together, I have a feeling that we can save Joshua and stop Aion from destroying the world.

When that day comes, I will get my horns back, find a way for Rosette to live longer, travel the world with Rosette and Joshua like we promised, break the contract, and stay with Rosette forever. Who knows, I maybe even propose… I mean, I do love her so much, I wouldn't mind being with her forever. The only part that scares me is the thought of having little Rosette's running around. I shiver at the thought. Oh no, little MALE Rosettes running around!! That's even worse. I'm getting ahead of myself now! Oh dear!

But I don't know when I started to love her, maybe it was when she spoke to me, or when she gave me food, or when we went on our first mission together, or when we made our contract. I may never know, but I do know this, I love her with all my heart and I will never let any harm come to her or her brother.

_**AN: Okay, end of chapter one/story one. Tell me what you think!! I will go on no matter what, who knows how long it will be! Also, I still need Ideas for these short stories! Send in ideas with the reviews please! Arigatou!! See you until next time!! Ja Na! D**_


	2. Chapter Story 2

**AN: AHH!!! I love my reviewers! Thank- you!!! I am feeling so inspired now. Sniffles I love you all!! So I will write another chapter now!! Yeah, just for you guys!**

_**Review Answers:::::::::**_

**DoveofLight: Don't worry, I'm continuing! Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for reading!!**

**Katrina-chan: Thanks! I'll still wait for your update! Thanks for reviewing! Happy New Year!!**

**Loved it( ): Thanks! I am continuing it, not to worry!! Happy New Year!**

**Destiny852: Thanks! You really think I got his personality down? Cool! NO problem about reading and reviewing! Happy New Year!!**

**OK, well, thank you all for reading and reviewing me!! I love it when I get feedback!! Hope you all are well and Happy New Year!! JA!!**

_I am Here for You_

_Chapter 2/Story 2_

_ Rosette's POV _

What's going on with me? I feel all-weird lately! IT is a strange feeling and it never goes away! It is almost like it haunts me. I find myself thinking about not only Joshua these days, but Chrno too. I think things like how cute, handsome, strong, courageous he is with is red ruby eyes and long purple hair… SEE? There I go again! It won't stop. Frankly, it is kinda creeping me out.

I remember thoughts of when I first met Chrno. Joshua and I had fallen through some grass to find a sewer type thing, followed by doors at the end. When Joshua touched the door, it opened! It was weird about the whole door thing, even weirder that it was a tomb. The weirdest thing that took the cake was a figure of a 10-year-old boy, with long flowing purple hair with a thin layer of dust calling himself a 'demon' and all. I for one thought he was crazy, some kid playing a trick on us, or our eyes where seeing something. I soon found that I was wrong about the trick thing, and the eyes seeing things. He fell over saying that he was low of astral energy. The rest kind of happened so fast. Aion, Joshua being an Apostle, me making a contract with Chrno, it was all so strange and scary!

So here we are, 4 years later. We are closer than ever! We, uh, I am a nun at the Magdalena Order, fighting off demons with Chrno by my side. Heh, he is actually kind of the person who carries the baggage, but that is beside the point. We are searching for Joshua still, but we have even more friends then when we started. For example, there is Azmaria. She is a kind, gentle apostle like Joshua. She is quiet and shy, but is very strong. Satella, on the other hand, is a HUGE jerk! She is so up into her rich fantasy world and her skin-tight dresses it is ridiculous! I wonder how she even breathes and RUNS in that outfit…she is also searching though, for her sister, Fiore. Fiore happens to be with Joshua, so I am forced to know her the whole time. She isn't all-bad all the time though. Don't tell her I said that. It would blow my cover.

Anyway, I talked to Azmaria about my feelings, and she said I was in love with Chrno!! Is that even possible?! I mean, we are as tight as brother and sister! Sure I love him like a brother, but am I IN LOVE with him? And besides, what would I do with little Chrnos running around! I have to find Joshua! Not saying it's a bad thing, but… wait. OH DAMNIT!! I DO love him! Arg, what am I going to do!! Chrno just likes me as a friend, nothing more!!…Right?

**AN: OK! I hope you enjoyed this one! It is kind of fluffy, so yeah. Review please! And just in case you didn't get the memo, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Streamers go off Until then, take care! And I need ideas for next chapter(s)!! Anything open! Bye!**


	3. Chapter Story 3: Bathroom Minas

**AN: Okay, everyone, here is the deal, My** **Microsoft word hasn't been working, BUT! It is up and going and I have a new story to add now! SO don't kill me. It is fairly short, so yeeeeeah, But it is worth it, or up to you lovely reviewers to say, Arigatou! Read on!**

Review Answers:

Secret-Crusades: Thank you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying! Arigatou-na!

Psycho 24( ): NO bonking yourself on your head, it hurts…. Trust me. Anywho, yeah, She does have a sister, but yeah, xD. Don't worry, you'll get it. Glad I am the one that you get the info from, thanks for reviewing! And if you thought that that one was funny, read on!

Sakura30: Here is that chapter you wanted! 

Okay, I think that that is everyone, so yeah. I say yeah WAY too much, but anywho. Sorry once again for the lateness, I will update soon again! Ja!

_**I am Here for You**_

_**Chapter/Story 3**_

'**_Bathroom Minas'_**

"Chrno! Hurry up already!"

"I'm working on it, Rosette!"

It was another summer Saturday morning at the Magdalena Order, and Rosette and Chrno were attempting to get ready for the day ahead of them. It is also the day that Chrno took forever in the bathroom, for God knows what reasons.

Rosette groaned for the hundredth time that morning, tapping her foot with all of her bath supplies in her arms waiting by the door.

'Geese, Chrno! How dirty can you possible be! I mean, one of these says I will get to the bathroom before you and give you a taste of your own medicine!'

Rosette pounded on the door while hearing the shower go off and sliding of curtains.

"I'll be out in a minute!"

She pounded again, but even harder, making the door fly wide open revealing a half naked Chrno with only a towel around his waist, hair sopping wet.

Time seemed to stand still at that second. The two companions just stared at each other until they noticed what was going on and the position they where in.

Chrno's and Rosette's eyes bulged at the sight of each other and turned 10 shades of red.

"I…I….havetogotodowhatever,byeChrno!" Rosette shouted running away with the vision of Chrno's wet, muscular toned chest still in her mind.

Chrno shook his head, droplets of water splashing to the floor. He walked over to the door and closed it. While he got dressed he thought, 'Rosette will be red all day.' He grinned silently to himself.

**AN: Okay, well? Tell me please! I need to know! _I NEED feedback on my writings!_ Tell me what is good and what isn't!**

**ANYwho, I think this chapter when better than others, well some anyway, So yeah. Sorry of the shortness again, I guess these are shorties, Heh, yeah, that is dead…. **

**But I Need ideas people! IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! ARIGATOU! **

**Until next time, JA NA! Evilanimeblond22**


	4. Story Chapter 4: Cabin Blues

AN: I have returned! AH HAHAHAHAHA! I want to thank everyone who has given me feedback on all my stories and encouraging me to keep writing! Arigatou! does a happy dance Okay, here are review answers/statements!

Review the Reviewers!

Sakura30: Thank you for your advise! I really appreciate it. I fixed those errors that you pointed out. You are the first person who has done that besides my sister. Lol. Thank you again! And I'd like it if you proofread occasionally for me.

Kyanightdragon: Thanks for reading. I'll see about the idea, it seems a little odd though. Thanks anyway though! Thanks for reviewing! I'll see if I can fit it in though, ne? Here is that update for you!

Chrnoskitty: cries no! Don't die on me! Why is this world so cruel! Thanks for reading and reviewing! D

Okay, I Think that is everyone, sorry if I missed you, I am home sick again for the second day in a row. arg So yeah. Read on! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade…. Or do I? grins

Chapter/Story 4

Ring, Ring.

"Mmmmm, 5 more minutes…"

RING RING!

"Arg, Hello?"

"Rosette! What on earth are you doing! You should have been back at the Order 1 hour ago!"

Rosette shot straight up. "What! Chrono and I just finished a mission, we have no car, and it is raining horribly! How in the world are we supposed to get there?"

Sister Kate sighed on the other line. "I guess you have a point Rosette. You and Chrono better get back as soon as the weather allows it. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye." Click.

Rosette rubbed her eyes and looked around. Chrono and her had just finished a mission, the demon destroying the car and building, they where exhausted. The rain was horrendous and they had to stay in an old, abandoned cabin far from town! This was just great!

Rosette sighed heavily, looking down at the still sleeping Chrono beside her, then out the window across from her. It was pitch black outside, except for the occasional lighting that lit up the room. The soft pitter patter of the rain started to make Rosette sleepy again. Her eyes drooped, and she lay back down beside Chrono on the hard, cold wood floor.

'Might as well get some sleep if we can't do anything else…' the young nun drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Chrono was waken by the sound of the howling wind and Rosette's soft snoring. He looked around to see where the window was to see if it had stopped raining yet.

'Nope, still raining,' Chrono just stared out the window and sighed, 'I wonder what time it is.'

All of a sudden, a bright flash of lightning followed by a loud crack shook the cabin a bit and woke Rosette up. She was so startled she latched herself onto Chrono.

"What was that!"

"I think some lightning hit a tree or something, don't worry."

"Oh."

The two then noticed what position they were in and jumped apart.

"So, uh, what time is it Chrono?"

"I don't know there isn't a clock anywhere."

Chrono noticed Rosette shivering.

"Rosette, are you scared?"

"No! It's just…cold."

"Oh."

Then without thinking, Chrno got up, went over to Rosette and put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, sitting in Indian style. It was a little difficult to Chrono because Rosette was a good size bigger than him self, but it worked.

Rosette tensed up at first, but then melted into Chrono's grasp. She stopped shivering.

Chrono wiggled over to the wall and leaned against it, Rosette still in his lap and arms. Rosette put her head on Chrono's shoulder and closed her eyes, while Chrono put his chin on Rosette's head. The two fell asleep like that until morning.

AN: Now, I was going to be evil and end it here, but I'll go on because the last chapters were really short, so here is your extra treat 

**IN THE MORNING**

Rosette woke up around late afternoon the next day to find the rain still going on strong. The young nun attempted to get up, but found that her 'plushie demon' had a tight grip around her waist. Just then, she heard a howling sound, like a train. She wondered what it could be, because there wasn't any train tracks for quite a while away. It sounded as if it was getting closer and closer, louder and louder. Then it hit her, she quickly pulled herself from the slumbering demon and rushed to the window. She squinted her eyes past the think shield of water, and saw something in the distance, she couldn't quite make out.

All of a sudden, the rain stopped, and she saw it clearly. A tornado was coming straight for the small cabin, and quickly. Rosette ran over to Chrono and shook him awake.

"Chrono! Chrono! Wake up, a tornado is coming our way!"

"What!" Chrono shot up at this, "You are serious?"

At that second, the ground rumbled and the cabin shook. Chrono got up and pulled Rosette over to a corner, and put himself protectively around her, so he would get any blow that came their way.

Just as the two were settled, the tornado tore off the roof and everything else, picking up anything in its path, including Chrono and Rosette.

Rosette screamed her head off, clutching onto Chrono for her life, which literally was. All the debris made it difficult to see anything and both of the two huddled forms were getting tossed and turned, thrown and items whipped at them.

Almost as soon as it appeared, the tornado was gone, and everything was dropped to the ground including the two companions.

Chrono made sure that Rosette landed on top of him so he would land on anything and she wouldn't get hurt. They fell with a sickening 'thud' and knocked unconscious.

Rosette was the first to wake up, with piles of timber and wood on top of her. She panicked when she didn't see Chrono. Then she felt something under her, rather, someone. She gasped when she saw Chrono laying there, unconscious, almost looking dead.

"Chrono! Chrono! Wake up! You have to! You cannot die here, not now! We still have to look for Joshua, defeat Aion, and travel together! You said you'd always stay with me! Don't go now!" Rosette sobbed into Chrno's chest.

She listened for a heart beat, faint, but there. Was he breathing, no. She panicked and didn't know what to do. He would soon die of lack of oxygen. What should she do! Then she remembered health class.

FLASHBACK  
"Okay Class, this is what you do incase someone isn't breathing. You perform CPR. Let me demonstrate on this dummy. Now, you're friend has just had an accident. He isn't breathing, but there is a heartbeat signaling he or she is still alive. You then elevate the legs, and perform the CPR, or mouth to mouth. Like this." The teacher then demonstrated to pinch the nose, and breathe into the victim's mouth for 15 seconds, listen for a heartbeat, and repeated.

END FLASHBACK

Rosette thought quickly. 'Do I need to perform CPR? Will I mess up? Is this counted as a kiss! Oh well, I have GOT to save Chrono!'

Rosette then pinched Chrono's nose, opened his mouth, and performed the CPR routine that she was taught. She listened to his chest. Nothing at all. No breathing or anything. She tried again. Still, nothing. She repeated this a couple more times and nothing.

"GOD DAMNIT!" She swore aloud, throwing her fists in the air with tears coming to her eyes.

Then Chrono coughed. That caught her attention. Rosette then looked down, tears threatening to spill over.

"Ch…Chrono!"

"Uh, what happened?"

"You're, Alive! Thank God!" Rosette jumped forward latching herself onto Chrono and started to cry. "You where unconscious and weren't breathing and I thought you died! You scared the crap out of me!"

"…You thought I died?" Rosette just nodded into Chrono's chest still crying.

"Rosette, I am sorry I made you worry-"

"No!" Rosette cut him off, "no, you saved my life, again. If it weren't for you now, I'd be dead." Rosette got up and wiped her red, puffy eyes. "Thank you again, Chrono." She smiled weakly.

Chrono smiled as well, "No problem, I'd do it any time."

"…"

"What is it?"

"Sister Kate is going to yell at me, I ruined another building…again." Rosette sighed, shivering that the thought of getting yelled at by the frightening older nun.

Chrono just laughed when he saw the look on Rosette's face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, wheeze it isn't your fault for once, really! It was a _TORNADO._"

Rosette paused and laughed with Chrono. "You are right!"

The two sat there in the middle of a torn up field, laughing hysterically like maniacs and it starting to drizzle again. They stayed like that for a good time, until Sister Kate attempted to call, which the line was disconnected…

AN: There we go, longer just for my reviewers. And I know I missed some people that reviewed, but I'll get you next time because you reviewed when I just finished this.. Well, don't forget to review; You know that little purple button down there, yeah! You got it! And it CAN; repeat, CAN be anonymous! Thank you! See you next time! And yes, I Know this was a little odd, I will probably end up rewriting this for a different ending. SO yeah… bye! Let me know how I did. Sorry for the OOCness. xD

3 Evilanimeblond


	5. Chapter Story 5 The Birthday Bash

Hello hello! I have returned out of the depths of hell at last, with my brain going dry on ideas. I seriously need so thoughts, so PLEASE when you review, let me know! Thanks! And so yes, here I am with another hopefully good chapter for all my faithful reviewers. It makes me happy when I read all of them too. cries I am SO happy, THANK YOU! Anyway, on with the review answers!

Review Answers!

ruby-dream: Glad you like my stories, it makes me so happy! Yeah, I try to do long chapters… it is difficult when I only have my brain… ; And He is always effected by Rosette's insanity, a LONG time ago.

chibiwinry13: Glad you like it, and like I said before, yep,

Sakura30: Okay, well, I will accept to get you the chapters, when I remember… lol. Thanks again for volunteering!

DoveofLight: Thanks for reviewing my story! Glad you are liking it! Talk to you soon! .

Yeyana Valentine: yay Glad you like it so far! And more fluff on the way! Do not fear! Lol

Deathrosekitty: Heh heh, yep. I guess you can see where that can happen…

Kyanightdragon: Heh, here is your treat! throws gummy worms and you get more if you review again! -

Outsane:Okay! More fluff it is!

JasmineScent85: I am glad you like it. And yes yes, fluff is on the way. Don't worry. Here is the update also!

Princess Of The Shadow Land: Here is the update, and more cuteness!

Jazzy Uchiha: Glad you think it is good. Thanks for reviewing

.Okay! That is the end, whew, about 10 reviews! Wow! . I am so happy! Thanks everyone! On with the reading! And in this chapter, a little OOCness might be in, not too much though, I am doing my best!

Chapter/Story 5

The Birthday Bash

'What am I going to do?'

Chrono sighed and leaned back into the bench, letting the warm summer sun tickle his face; his purple hair cascading around him loosely as he thought.

'What am I going to do for Rosette's birthday? It is today and I am totally lost. Sure, I have enough money for practically anything, but I don't know what to get her!'

Chrono sat up as he heard the last Sunday church bells ring, signaling that church was out.

"I better go ask Azmaria or Satella, maybe they know something I can get her!" the demon jumped up, going to search for the young apostle at the doors. The only problem was to attempt to avoid Rosette as she came flying out the doors as she always did…

Chrono decided to hide behind a bush and wait for Azmaria to come out. At the second Chrono was behind the bush, Rosette flew out the door screaming something about 'being free at last'. He sweat dropped. Rosette would never change.

After about a good 5 minutes, Azmaria finally came out, choir books in hand. Chrono came out from behind the bush and walked up to her.

"Hello, Azmaria. How are you doing?"

"Oh, Hello Chrono! I am good, and you?"

"Same old. May I talk to you for a bit, I am having a small problem."

"Oh, sure! Want to go sit down?"

"Okay."

The two walked over to the bench that Chrono had previously occupied and sat down.

"Now what is it, Chrono?"

"Okay, don't tell Rosette or anyone, but today is her birthday. I want to do something special for her. Like, I know what to do; I just don't know how to ask her. I want to take her to the movies and dinner, but I don't know what movie or anything. And the restaurant I want to take her to you have to dress formally, and as we all know Rosette and I don't have anything to wear. And the fact that I am a good foot shorter than her! And I want to make her 18 birthday the best! But I don't know how. This is why I came to you." Chrono finished breathlessly.

"Hmm, I see your problem. Well, I know how we can fix this. Here it goes. I can take Rosette somewhere, and you and Satella, if she is willing to cooperate, go shopping. She can help with rosette's outfit and yours. That way, I can keep her busy. I will say it is my present, which it kind of is. I was planning to take her to the spa.

"Oh that is perfect! But I still have the asking problem…" he groaned.

"You can do that easily. This is how we can set it up…" Azmaria whispered the rest into his ear as a grin appeared on the mischievous demon's face.

After an hour of convincing Satella on the phone, Azmaria succeeded into having her help the two out. She sighed and said that she would be over at the Order in about 10 minutes. Click.

Azmaria stood there with a grin of achievement on her face. "Am I good, or am I good?"

Chrono laughed, "You are good."

At that second, Rosette's angry, flustered voice was heard throughout the corridors coming closer to where Chrono and Azmaria were.

"Where in the SEVEN BLAZES are those two!"

If she found them, the plan wouldn't work! So the two did the one thing that came to mind, Run and Hide. They took off and just as the door opened to where they where, they were around the corner. Lucky, the very evil looking Rosette did not see them manage to escape…

Chrono and Azmaria came to a screeching halt in front of Sister Kate's door. Azmaria decided they had better inform Sister Kate about what they were going to do today and why…

She knocked on the door while Chrono fixed his hair and slowed his breathing.

"Come in."

Azmaria entered first, followed by Chrono.

"Um, Sister Kate?" the nervous girl started.

"Yes Azmaria?

"Um, well, Chrono and I have been planning to do something special for Rosette today, because it is her birthday. And well, it was going to be a surprise for her, and we wanted to make sure it was alright with you."

"Oh dear! It is today already?" Sister Kate sighed. "She is getting older so fast…"

"Isn't she? But anyway, can we go out to town today?" Chrono voiced shyly, not wanting to draw attention to him.

Sister Kate fixed him with a long, studying stare, making him fidget slightly under her piercing stare.

"Yes...you may go to town for the day. But-" She said, making them turn from their excited race to the door, and "you must be back before midnight. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'm!" Chrono and Azmaria answered in unison before racing out of the door to wait for Satella's arrival.

WITH ROSETTE 

"Ahhh! Everyone is avoiding me today! It makes me so…frustrated!" Rosette sighed plopping down on the cool grass while breathing hard. She had just run around the main building twice looking for her friends, but she couldn't find them! 'I wonder where they ran off to…"

The young nun sighed and laid back into the grass, still a little damp from that morning's dew. She closed her eyes and reopened them to look towards the bright, blue sky. A few birds flew over head chasing each other. 'Guess they are in love…'

Back with Chrono and Azmaria 

As soon as the two got to the main doors, totally out of breath, Satella's car pulled up to the gates and She got out. The young German woman was wearing her usual dressings; the gold-ish long, low-cut dress with the long slit up the thigh and her ground length hair pulled back with a small yellow bow.

Azmaria went over to the gates, with Chrono in tow, and opened them up for Satella.

"We don't have long. We have to hurry. Chrono only has till midnight, okay?" Azmaria said eagerly to the surprised woman.

"Yes, let's make it as quickly as possible. The only reason I am doing this is for you, Azmaria." Satella crossed her arms over her chest and put her nose in the air.

"Thank-you very much again, Satella. This means a lot to me," Chrono said shyly as he did to Sister Kate.

She looked down at Chrono and softened her eyes, "Well, we don't have all day, so hurry up and tell me the game plan!"

"Okay, here is the deal," Azmaria said professional-like, "I will take Rosette to a Salon to get nails done and hair. I will say it is a…congrats on you making the Militia, just a little late! While I do that, you and Chrono will go shopping. Pick out formal dinner clothes. That is why we called you, Satella. You are good at this type of thing, and you can make Rosette look real pretty for Chrono," Azmaria just thought of what she just said. "I mean, not saying she isn't already pretty! I mean, oh man."

"I get it Azmaria. Don't worry." Satella comforted the young girl who was on the verge of tears. "Now, you go find Rosette and Chrono and I will get going, okay?"

"Okay, be careful!" Azmaria waved and ran off in search of the 'deprived' nun.

AN: okay, I know this is short, but I really, really need to update. I have been so busy and I am now sick again, sighs yeah. Well, part two will be up sometime soon I hope. Sorry again. And I give some credit to Doveoflight. She helps me out a lot. I HIGHLY suggest you check out her profile and stories. (and review) She wants to quit, but she is too good to. Don't let her! Please, for me! sniffle OR I will not update till some of you do, And I WILL know, Trust me. I will…. Until then everyone! Review on your way out. Toodaloo!


	6. Chapter 6, Birthday Bash pt 2

GOMEN-NASAI! I am SO sorry guys. You will probably have to go back to the last chapter to even remember what is going on! xD I am soooo sorry. Everything has been so hectic and all, busy busy busy! So to make up for it, I will finish off pt. 2 of 'Birthday Bash' all in this update. And I am really trying everyone. Don't hurt me! dodges random items thrown at her My microsoft word also is stupid. I can't save anything on it and close it because it won't let me open it again. --;; My computer is SO stupid...

Oh, and since it has just been so long, I'm not going to do any special thanks anymore or replying to my reviewers… Just I kind of lost track of them… eh heh. But thanks to everyone who is sticking with me and reviewing! Big thanks!

And now, without any further ado- On with Birthday Bash!

Last time-"I get it, Azmaria. Don't worry." Satella comforted the young girl who was on the verge of tears. "Now, you go find Rosette and Chrono and I will get going, okay?"

"Okay, be careful!" Azmaria waved and ran off in search of the 'deprived' nun.

Azmaria found Rosette moping around by the usual fountain that she and Chrono usually sat. She looked bored and drained of energy; sad that no one had remembered her birthday. When she saw Azmaria running toward her, she quickly snapped out of that state.

"Rosette! There you are! I have been looking for you for a while now!" Azmaria said out of breath.

"Oh, sorry Azmaria. What is it? Does Sister Kate have another mission for us?"

"No, not today. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to the salon to get our nails and hair done. You know, as a gift for making the militia."

"Really? Wow! What about Sister Kate though? Did she say it was okay?" Rosette asked in wonderment.

"Yes! I already have everything approved through here, and we can walk there too to get fresh air! It's a beautiful day, please!" the young Apostle girl pleaded.

"Okay! Let's go then!"

Azmaria smiled brightly and thought, 'Yes! Phase one, accomplished…'

With Chrono and Satella

Chrono and Satella drove to town in silence. Chrono fidgeted nervously in the back while Satella drove.

"So Chrono, what do you want to get first? Your clothes, or Rosette's?" Satella said, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, let's get the easy one done first. Let's get mine." Chrono said nervously, still forgetting.

"Okay… this will be easy. I know a nice little place that will do great for you. After all, you are such a cute thing!" she winked at him.

Chrono felt a ping of nausea sweep over him for a second.

After about another ten or so minutes of driving, the two finally arrived at the place 'for Cute Chrono'. It was a small, run down looking place. Worn from years of serving people. Chrono looked at it and thought that they must have been at the wrong place, because Satella wasn't one that would shop at someplace like this.

But after they walked in, he saw. The place was highly furnished and quite lovely. There were short guys wondering around with tape measures around their necks and wearing black suits. He must have been gawking, because Satella called out his name and motioned for him to follow her.

She walked up to the shortest guy (about up to her waist or so) and spoke to him.

"Fred! How are you doing? So wonderful to see you again!"

"Oh goodness, is that you Satella?" The man asked, fixing some bifocals on his nose. "I haven't seen you in ages! What brings you here?"

"Oh just some business with a friend. Say, do you think you can make him a suit for me?" She motioned over to Chrono. "He needs one for a special someone tonight."

The man walked over to Chrono and studied him. Chrono felt nervous under the guy's eyes examining him.

All of a sudden, Fred exclaimed, "Yes! I shall make him my finest. Come with me boy. We have to fit you."

Fred started to walk away, and Chrono looked over to Satella. She nodded and he started to follow the man. Satella came too.

As the man put the tape measure in places that made Chrono blush, stuck with pins, and after Satella nearly fell on the floor laughing; Chrono's suit was done after a few hours. And it made him look sharp! Satella, Fred, and Chorno were all pleased.

Chrono was going to pay the man when Satella put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will get this, Chrono. It is my gift for Rosette." She smiled and paid Fred (with the remarkable discount.)

"Satella, I will pay you back. I can't let you-" Chrono was cut off with her hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do for you two."

Chrono nodded and they were on their way to get Rosette's dress.

With Azmaria and Rosette

After walking into town (that took nearly a half hour!) the two arrived at a little salon. They walked in and went over to the counter.

"Um, Hello. We are here to get our hair and nails done. Do you have any openings?" Azmaria asked shyly.

The woman looked down to her and smiled sweetly. "Of course we do. Come right this way."

She motioned for the two girls to follow her and sit down in the chairs. Then two more girls came out from the back with scissors and a brush.

After a while of thinking and styling, Azmaria just got a trip on her ends and a small curl. When she looked over to Rosette's chair, she gasped. Rosette was absolutely beautiful! She had her hair up and was trimmed of split ends, with her bangs cute-like and curled pieces of hair hanging down. It looked lovely!

Azmaria smiled at Rosette who looked into the mirror and too smiled. She hadn't had her hair done like this since she was at the orphanage and the girls would play with her hair when she just got done bathing.

Then they got their nails done. Azmaria went with a more ruby color on hers and Rosette got a light blue on hers. They trimmed and filed them to make them look lovely. The girls were set.

Azmaria paid and Rosette looked somewhat guilty.

"Azmaria, this has been wonderful. Do you want to go out for some ice cream? My treat!" Rosette smiled.

"Are you sure?" Azmaria asked.

"Sure as… well- Anything! Let's go!"

The girls hurried over to the small ice cream shop across the street and enjoyed ice cream while catching up on old times.

Chrono and Satella

"Let's see- One thing down, one to go. Where should we get Rosette's dress, Satella?" Chrono wondered while sitting in the back seat holding his suit and shoes.

"Well, it is going to be hard to find a dress for Rosette and she isn't here. But I have a private dresser. I have already called him and he is already at the order with everything. We need a uniform to take Rosette's form by, so I just told him to meet us there." Satella said.

"But- what if Rosette is there?" Chrono asked nervously.

"She won't be. Azmaria is keeping her occupied until 6. It is only about one now."

"Oh, Okay."

Satella pulled up to the gates of the Order and got out of the car. Her and Chrono walked over to the dorm housing area and to Rosette's room.

There was a man standing outside the door already. French, by the looks of it. He tapped his foot impatiently and when he saw them coming he shouted, "There you are Statella! I have missed you! Come, come! We have MUCH to do." His French accent was thick.

"Pierre! I have missed you too. Yes, let's hurry. We have to get this dress made."

The three walked into the room and sat down. Chrono was on a chair by the bed, Satella on the rocking chair, and Pierre went to the bed and sat his stuff down. He opened one of the suitcases he had, and pulled out fabric. The mission had begun.

Two hours later

"Voula! It is, finished!" Pierre held up the dress. It was baby blue color- almost like the sky on a summer day, formal style. It would touch the ground on Rosette and it was spaghetti strapped. It was made of silk, and had little designs on it and was just beautiful. Chrono gaped at it while Satella clapped her hands.

"It's perfect, Pierre! Thank you so much!" She kissed the side of his cheek.

"Yes, Yes, Satella. Anytime for you. This is on the house from me. As a, what do you American's call it, 'Hello Gift' or whatnot. I must be going now. Many things to do. A revior!" Pierre packed up his stuff and was about to leave when-"Oh, and here are the heels to match." He through them onto the bed by the dress and walked out the door.

Chrono blinked. "Wow, amazing. And with time to spare. What now?"

Satella looked at a clock. It was only about 3:30. "Time to look for a restaurant I guess…"

The two left, leaving the dress and shoes on the bed.

A/N- Okay. I know I said I would finish this… But what can I say! This is long! And I have a 7:30 soccer game tomorrow morning. XX Insanity! And I am sick, so I have to get to bed early tonight. I will finish this soon, so just Review for me please! It will make me very happy, and I will attempt to update sooner. I will try! Until next time, Ja!

-Akuma-


	7. Chap 7, Birthday Bash pt 3 END!

A/N: Yay! I feel so happy from all the WONDERFUL reviews that it inspired me! D You all should be proud of yourselves. You all get a virtual cookie! (not the bad kind!) so yup! And I decided to put a little twist in it about Chrono… Nothing much really, just a fun one that will not make it seem as weird. I got the idea from many other fanfics, one's I forgot the name of so if it sounds familiar, I got the idea from them. So don't kill me! They had it first! Lol Yea… So on with the story I guess. And also, on a last note, I hope you guys enjoy my story. I really, really Like reviews from all of you. I am kind of disappointed that I have had over 800 hits, and only like…60-some reviews. I understand that is a lot of reviews, but compared to the 800 hits! Please! I would really like for you all to at least give a little feed back for me. I am taking journalism next year, and I have to work on writing. So let me know what I need to improve and all that. Thanks!

Disclaimer- I know I forgot this in a few chappies, so this makes up for it… I Don't pwn (hehe, gamer talk) Chrono Crusade, or any of its characters. So eat that, lawyers! sticks out tongue

Part 3- Birthday Bash

Previously, on Birthday Bash…

Chrono blinked. "Wow, amazing. And with time to spare. What now?"

Satella looked at a clock. It was only about 3:30. "Time to look for a restaurant I guess…"

The two left, leaving the dress and shoes on the bed.

NOW…

Chrono and Satella were driving along the road looking for their restaurant that Chrono would take Rosette to. It was pretty quiet in the car why Satella drove along, both eying for a good place to take the young Militia woman.

Soon enough, Satella got tired of the silence in the car and decided to ask him a certain question that was pulling on her mind the whole day.

"Ne, Chrono? Um, since Rosette is a lot taller than you now, don't you think it is going to look weird with her towering over you…?"

The boy in the back seat just grinned. "No, not really. I have a plan to solve that issue that I am sure that Rosette will like."

Satella raised an eye brow and looked in the mirror on the windshield. "What exactly is that?"

Chrono, still grinning, sweetly smiled. "Well, since I do look so young in this form. I actually can be in my adult form because it takes up the same amount of astral that I can still control. I just stayed in this form because I feel Rosette is most comfortable with me this way. She did find me like this, and grown up with me like this. So I never really thought about changing."

Satella, now bug eyed started to grin too. With a small smile, she thought about Rosette's surprise when he would change into his adult form, still concealed. "Does she know that you can do this?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope! Not a clue. Never really told her" He smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I see… Chrono! There aren't any good restaurants around. They would all be in San Francisco… where I love to have my small cottage out there." Satella started.

Chrono imagined the so dressed up, prissy Satella in a 'small cottage' and smiled inside of his mind. He could see her in rags sweeping the stoop in an old cabin on a prairie. It was a good picture too!

"I've got it!" Satella suddenly yelled, snapping Chrono out of his dazed state. "I know exactly what you can do!"

"Hmm?"

"Well, since I am just so brilliant, I was just thinking that you can make a romantic dinner for that ill-tempered nun! Sit by candle light and eat! What do you think? Pure genius, don't you agree?" Satella said full of herself. (A/N As usual…)

Chrono thought for a minute. It actually _was_ a good idea in fact! "Not bad, Satella. I like it. But how are we going to get the food and all that…?"

"Easy! We go grocery shopping! We have plenty time to buy and make the food. Plus, Steiner can help us too. I shall call him up and ask for his assistance in this matter- and tell him to bring two candles, china, and some wine." Satella sure had put a lot of thought into this very quickly, which Chrono never would have guessed that SHE, of all people, could actually do.

'Other than Rosette…' Chrono grinned at his last thought, imagining the young nun blowing up all buildings she came intact with.

"Okay! Let's do this and make this Rosette's best birthday ever!"

Satella turned the car around to head back in the direction of the grocery store.

'Wow, Satella can actually almost be like Rosette when you think about it. She isn't as bad as she first let's off. She really does care for Rosette.' Chrono smiled at the back of the Jewel summoner's head. She was like, dare he think it, a friend to all of us.

**-With Azmaria and Rosette-**

The two girls were debating if they wanted to sit down and eat, or walk around while eating their ice cream cones. They decided to just sit for a little bit on the porch outside the shop. It was such a beautiful day out!

Azmaria had gotten a simple vanilla double scoop cone with sprinkles and Rosette licked her double chocolate scoop cone with chunks of chocolate on the top, not inhaling it like she normally would.

At first the two sat in silence just enjoying the cones, beautiful day, and each other's presence.

Azmaria looked over to Rosette who was licking her cone, with a very happy expression on her face. Azmaria smiled. It had been a while since she hasn't seen Rosette so carefree. It was really nice, and she deserved it.

"Um, Rosette?" the young apostle girl started.

"Yes?" Rosette turned to her.

"I was wondering, do you love Chrono?"

Rosette nearly choked on her chocholate chunk she was eating, but quickly swallowed it. "Well, Azu," Rosette started staring at the ground, "since I can trust you, I will tell you." She smiled at the young girl.

"I guess you can say I love Chrono. He has always been there for me, cares for me, and we have both been through a lot together. It is hard to explain, but I know I probably know I shouldn't love anyone. Besides, I know he doesn't think about me that way." Rosette looked to the sky. "But as long as I can at least be by him, I know that I will be happy. I just love him so much I would die if anything happened to him. I know I push him around, but I don't want people to think that I fell in love with him. It is always against what I am supposed to represent, being a nun and all. But oh well, because I do a lot of things nuns shouldn't do, ever."

They sat in silence after Rosette finished. Azmaria let it all sink in what she said.

"To you question, Azu, Yes, I do love Chrono with all my heart and soul." Rosette turned toward her and smiled.

Azmaria didn't have anything to say, but smiled back and the two finished their ice cream talking about nothing in particular and just having fun for once.

**-With Chrono and Satella-**

As Chrono and Satella roam around the store with a basket in hand, they wonder what they should make.

Chrono finally just went with French bread, spaghetti and meatballs, wine (not too much though, because they knew how Rosette could get) and a little bit of desert- New York Style Cheesecake. (_A/N drool and a little bit of a pun! New York Cheesecake! Cause they are in New York! Lol… you don't care… FINE! Just read one then.) _They went and paid quickly and headed back to the Order.

When they finally got back, Satella went on to check to see if the two other girls were back yet to be safe because she left the dress in the room. Chrono, on the other hand, went to the kitchen to ask the chefs to use the kitchen to cook the dinner.

The girls, luckily, hadn't returned yet and the chefs agreed because Chrono was just too darn cute and nice to say no. Satella, being the smart woman she was (me- COUGH!) made up Rosette's room and laid the dress and high heals on the bed neatly. She found the key to Rosette's room, and on her way out locked it to make sure that no one would get in there, especially Rosette.

Satella was making her way across the grounds to get to the kitchen when she saw the perfect spot to have the dinner. There was a little pond father away on the grounds, and it was perfect! Later tonight would be so romantic for the two. She would tell Chrono about the spot she found when she saw him.

While Satella was doing all of this, Chrono was busy at work. The chefs offered to help, but Chrono kindly declined their requests. He was going to do this as much as he could by himself. There were only a few things he wanted to know- 1. Where everything was, 2. How to work the appliances and such, 3. Where the fire extinguisher was. A chef stayed and showed him the first two without an issue, and when Chrono asked the last question, he was almost a little uneasy but knew he could trust the young devil.

When Satella finally got into the kitchen, Chrono was already boiling the water for the spaghetti. It was already 5:13. They had about 45 minutes to have everything ready for tonight, and the sun was already starting to make its way down the sky. Odd, normally the sun wasn't to set until 9 during the summer…

The two worked fast, and Satella mentioned the spot she saw earlier.

"Really? I never really knew we had a pond on the Order grounds." Chrono said astonished.

"Yeah, and it looked like it would be really pretty when the sun sets and you guys eat. The sky is cloudless, so there should be a lot of stars out tonight too! What do you think?" Satella sounded excited about the whole idea.

"I love it. Thank you a lot Satella, for everything today. You have been a great help. I really appreciate it." Chrono smiled. Then he noticed the water was starting to boil over the pot for the spaghetti.

"Oh Crap!" He jumped and turned down the heat. It was mostly quiet while the two made the dinner. It was now 5:30, and Chrono still had to shower and get dressed. Satella said she would finish up, and for him to go get ready, quickly.

Chrono nodded and went off to the showers. There was of course no one in there when he reached it. He stripped of his clothes and turned on the water to one of the showers. He pulled out his braid so he could wash it. He made sure to scrub every place to make himself squeaky clean. When he was done washing, he let the warm water trickle down his well toned chest and all the suds wash away. (A/N- sorry for all of these, but DROOL! OO) He checked the clock that was on the wall. 5:45. He had to hurry. He turned off the shower and grabbed a few towels. One for his hair and two for him. He quickly dried off and brushed his hair and teeth. He put on his old clothes and went to Rosette's room to get his clothes.

When he reached the room, he turned the knob and- wait a minute! 'Oh shit! It's locked… Satella has the key! Shit shit shit!' He looked at a nearby clock. It was down the hall so it was hard to see it, but he could make it out. 5:49. Oh shit… shit shit shit. He ran to the kitchen to get the key, trying not to get too sweaty.

He ran up to Satella when he burst into the room. "Satella! I need the key to Rosette's room! I gotta get my clothes!"

"Oh yea! Here! Catch!" Satella quickly threw him the key and he was off with inhuman speed. When he reached Rosette's room again it was 5:53. 'Shit!' he thought again. He quickly opened her room and went it. It was surprisingly clean. He saw the clothes laid out on his contractor's bed. Only her's was on there. He looked around the room and saw his on the nearby chair. 'Good.' He ran over to them and striped of his other clothes and put the other ones on. He looked in her mirror. He was looking sharp. He grabbed some paper and a pen from Rosette's desk that she normally write the apology letters on, and wrote-

_Rosette, I have something for you. Put of the dress, and meet me by the pond._

_Chrono_

He read it over and over and made sure it was perfect. He agreed it was fine and folded it. He put her name on it and set it on the bed by the dress. He left to go find Satella. It was 5:57. Running close on time now.

When he was crossing the ground, he saw Satella out there setting up a table and two chairs. Two candles were on it, wine glasses, and two platters with covers over them. He smiled. Satella was just lighting the candles when he approached her.

"There you are, Chrono! Hurry! They will be here any-" she was cut short. They heard car doors shut and Azmaria and Rosette talking. Luckily for them, they were too far to notice them. They were headed to Rosette's room.

Satella wished Chrono luck and was off in that direction to get Azmaria.

Chrono thought of what he was going to say to her. How was her going to say he loved her? What was he going to do?

Then he remembered- he had to change into his other form. His adult one still!

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He re-opened them and was much taller than what he normally was. He smiled. Of course, his clothes didn't rip or anything. They grew with him! He grinned and thanked God he was a demon and could do that. It was so much fun to do. Now, he looked even sharper than he did. So much more mature too. Now all he had to do was wait...

-**With Azmaria and Rosette (and soon to be Satella…)-**

Azmaria and Rosette were laughing about something they had seen then they were window shopping that day when they reached Rosette's room. Rosette opened the door and was immediately amazed, and shocked. Someone had messed with her room! It was clean! She walked over when she saw something on her bed. Rosette gasped. There on her bed was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. A baby blue formal with designs she didn't know how to explain, and would reach at least her ankles with high heals next to it. She saw the note that was by the dress. She picked it up and read it.

Azmaria walked over and gasped too. The dress was amazing! 'Good work, Satella and Chrono.' She grinned.

Rosette snapped out of her daze after she read the note. She was thrilled!

"Azmaria! Read this note! Look at this dress! Oh my God! What is going on?" Rosette was going crazy.

Azmaria read the note and smiled more. "Well, are you going to put it on or just stand and gawk at it? Come on, Rosette! Chrono is waiting! Hurry!"

Rosette nodded and started to change. Azmaria turned around to give her friend privacy. A few minutes later Rosette said 'Okay' and she turned around. She gasped again. Rosette was absolutely beautiful! The dress fit her perfectly and hugged her every curve. Her hair and nails matched it perfectly and her blue eyes sparkled.

"How do I look?"

"You look absolutely beautiful, Rosette" Azmaria said to her dear friend.

Rosette sat on the bed and put on her heels. She got up and wobbled for a minute, but soon regained her composure. She walked around to get used to the heels and smiled. Just at the minute Satella knocked on the door and walked in. She too gasped. She thought exactly what Azmaria did.

"Rosette, um, hi!" Satella said. "I need to talk to Azmaria." She motioned to Azmaria and Rosette nodded while Azu followed the German lady.

"Oh, Rosette! Chrono is waiting, you should hurry!" Azmaria said, turning around.

The nun nodded, as the other two disappeared. Rosette looked at herself in shock in the mirror as she thought, 'What is going on?'

"Oh well! Better go meet Chrono." Rosette walked to where she was to meet her demon friend.

As Rosette walked down the sidewalk toward the pond, she was thinking of what could be going on. But she was totally clueless. When she reached the pond she saw a young man facing the pond with his hands behind his back, folded, and decided to ask him if he had seen Chrono. The sun was now setting and she was wondering why they would be out here.

"Um, Excuse me. Have you seen Chrono? He is looks about twelve or so and has long, purple hair-" Rosette gasped as the 'young man' turned around. It was Chrono!

"Chrono…! How are you-" Rosette looked down to the seal that was firmly closed.

"Rosette, don't worry. I can be in this form too without using as much astral as I would in my child form." Chrono's voice was deep and Rosette nearly fell over from the handsome-ness of his voice. He was so handsome in this form. It made her blush.

Chrono stepped aside and there was a table, for two with candles and everything. Rosette gasped again.

"Chrono- what is going on?"

"Happy Birthday, Rosette."

He walked over to the stunned young woman and offered his hand to her. He was a good 6 inches taller than her now, something she wasn't used to but would get used to.

They walked over to the table and Chrono pulled out a chair for Rosette and she sat down. He pulled up the cover over the plate to reveal a wonderful, spaghetti dinner with meatballs, French bread and salad by it. It looked delicious.

"Chrono, did you do this all by yourself?"

He shook his head. "Satella and Azmaria helped a lot today too." He grinned. "Surprised?"

Rosette smiled. "Yes, I am. I thought everyone forgot my birthday!"

Chrono laughed. "How could I ever do something like that? Now, let's eat before it gets cold."

The two ate in almost silence, and Rosette ate like a lady for once. The two would stare at each other when the other wasn't watching. When the two finished, Chrono pulled off another cover to a platter to reveal the cheesecake. He scooted over his chair close to Rosette which made her blush, and picked up the fork. He cut a small piece and held it up to her mouth, which she gladly ate off of the fork. He was feeding her dessert! Rosette was thrilled and her heart beat faster. Yes, she knew she loved Chrono. She wished they could be together…

She picked up his fork and dragged his cheesecake over to her. She cut a piece how he did and fed it to him. They went back and forth till all the cake was gone, and they were certainly stuffed. The sun was now fully down and the stars were out shining bright. The two just gazed at each other for a while.

Chrono thought of how breath-takingly beautiful she was, and Rosette thought about how handsome Chrono was.

Then Chrono did something unexpected.

"Rosette? Would you like to dance?"

"What? But there isn't any music."

"Let's make our own."

Rosette blushed and accepted Chrono's hand that he held out to help her get up.

Chrono wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close. Rosette blushed some more and wrapped her arms around his neck. There they danced; each other's body's pulled so close they could feel body heat coming off of them.

Chrono put his mouth by Rosette's ear and whispered, "I love you, Rosette Christopher."

Rosette's eyes widened when he said that, feeling his hot breath on her ear. She stopped dancing and looked into his eyes; her's started to well up with tears.

Chrono blinked, wondering what he had done to make her cry.

"Rosette… I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry-"

"No, Chrono! I am not crying because you hurt my feelings. I am crying because I never thought I would hear you say that! God, Chrono! I love you! I love you so much…" She buried her face in his chest.

He hugged her and her arms went around his torso area. They stood there like that for a few minutes when Chrono took his hand and grabbed her chin, gently pulling it up. He looked in her eyes, those strong, determined, loving eyes. He leaned down slowly, both closed each other's eyes, and they kissed.

They shared their first kiss standing under the stars with the moon reflecting in the pond water.

-The End-

A/N- OH MY GOODNESS! That was LONG! It took me three or so hours to write this, and I barely stopped! My oh my! So there it is ladies and gentlemen! Birthday Bash is FINALL over! Now I can get onto other things! But- I really need Ideas. SO review me if you have one, I need anything. D

HOLY MOLY! 13 pages! Just for you all who review for me! This is for you guys!

SO please Review for me. PLEASE!

And also- Check out my other Chrono Crusade Stories! Those are good too! D and Review for them too! Thank you all so much!

I NEED IDEAS! D

Ja Ne for now!

-AkumaAmaeru22- (previously evilanimeblond22)


End file.
